


Sealing His Fate

by dustandroses



Series: Molesting the Xander [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 16 Year Old Xander, AU, Community: tamingthemuse, DubCon (under the influence of magic), Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Inca Mummy Girl, F/M, Inca Mummy Girl, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV: Spike, PWP, School Hard fic, dubcon, minor Het Sex, questionable Adult/Minor Sex, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has plans for Xander, but Xander is too caught up in Ampata, the beautiful South American exchange student/Mummy Girl, to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter taken from the Live Journal Community Tamingthemuse prompt #362: Malleable  
>  **Notes:** I think everyone who writes Spike/Xander needs to write at least one School Hard cliché fic, in which Spike accepts the 'gift' (Xander) that Angel offers him in the hallway of Sunnydale High School. This is mine. Or at least the beginning of it. There may be more stories in a loose series, but if so, they should all be able to stand on their own.  
>  The combination of watching Inca Mummy Girl and receiving a prompt like 'Malleable' led to this story getting written, when what I really had in mind was another chapter of Xandercles. But don't worry, Xandercles will be back next week.

Spike slipped into the Bronze at the tail end of a group of loud boys all laughing at each other’s costumes and ogling the 16 year old girls who’d taken the opportunity to bare more of their bodies than they might get away with in school. This wasn’t at all his type of bar. The music was the usual teenage drivel, despite the potential the group’s name offered. If they were going to name their band Dingoes Ate My Baby, the least they could do was play something a bit more disturbing and _edgy_. It didn’t help that the patrons were annoying enough to make him consider mass murder. But the air was thick with the kind of jangling emotions and out of control hormones that only a teenager could produce, and that went a long way toward soothing his ire. 

He ordered a beer at the bar. Despite the fact that it was a high school function, he didn’t get more than a perfunctory glance before his bottle slid across the bar top. Eyes followed him as he cut through the crowd, making his way up to the catwalk to have a look around. He ignored their hungry-eyed stares for the most part, although he kept his eyes open. You never knew when danger might pop out at you, or if he was lucky, maybe his next meal would spot him and follow him into the shadows. He _was_ peckish, so he should probably eat something before he got too close to his prize.

Leaning on the rail, he took a drink, and searched the sea of teenage faces. He wasn’t sure his prize would be here tonight, but he knew the boy came to the Bronze, Spike had seen him the day he first saw the Slayer fight. It took some time, his prey turned out to be fairly well disguised, but eventually Spike’s sharp eye picked out his target. From the way both girls were eyeing him, the boy could have had either one, but his eyes were focused on the beauty to his right. 

They made a pretty couple, with their dark eyes and dark hair, their tentative touches and their hearts on their bloody sleeves. He almost hated to separate them, but not really. The boy didn’t belong to Dark Eyes, he’d been given to Spike, and Spike would be claiming him soon enough.

They moved to a separate table, leaving Eskimo girl to stare moon-eyed at the oblivious couple. It didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon, so he let himself be distracted by a redhead who was eyeing him over her boyfriend’s shoulder as they made out against a wall. What a naughty girl. She was leggy and shapely, and when she sent her boy to the bar for another soda, Spike made his move. 

She followed him into the alley like a lamb to the slaughter, and soon she was squirming as he gently pinched her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and sucked on her tongue. He pulled her leg up over his hip and she rubbed herself against his thigh. When he slipped his teeth into her, she came, his hand muffling her cries. She was sweet and flavorful on his tongue, the tart taste of some drug in her blood sending him soaring. Oh, yes, she _was_ a naughty girl. 

Pulling back from her empty body, he licked his lips, and took a moment to savor the last mouthful of hormone rich blood. Spike was hard as a rock by this point, and ready to fuck anything that moved, but he’d refrained from fucking his meal, because he had someone else on his mind. He drained his beer, and tossed his empties into the closest dumpster, then rubbed his hands together. Time for dessert.

As Spike walked back into the bar, he saw his boy disappear backstage. He followed him, standing in the shadows as Dark Eyes made her move. There was something not right about her, not the least of which was the way her hand was all shriveled and dry. He could feel the magic swirling in the air, and was about to charge after her, to make sure she didn’t hurt his property, when she broke away, leaving his prize lying on a set of steps, dazed and bewildered. Well, that was a piece of luck.

Spike draped his boy over his shoulder, and carried him on up the stairs, which turned out to be storage for lighting instruments, damaged speakers, mirrorballs, and back stage detritus. The floor was littered with broken guitar strings, beer bottles, and empty condom packets. It smelled like pot and sex, or maybe the sex smell was his boy, who, even in his dazed state, was sporting a pretty hefty hard-on. 

He set the boy down on a blanket in the corner, and got his first close-up look. Spike’d seen him before, of course, when Angelus had offered the boy to him, but he hadn’t had the time for a good look. He had lovely, dark eyes, and plump lips just waiting for Spike’s kiss. He didn’t like the idea that the boy had been kissing that strange girl, so he lay down next to him, and tasted those ripe lips for himself. 

The boy opened his mouth to Spike’s tongue, pliant under his hands, and Spike explored the boy’s mouth, doing his best to wipe out the taste of the girl who’d put him under this spell. His boy should only taste Spike and beer, and maybe the copper penny tang of blood. The boy was so responsive to him, moaning into Spike’s mouth, his hands grasping and clutching at Spike’s arms as he unbuttoned his boy’s vest and shirt, to play with his nipples. 

They were obviously a hot spot, so Spike took his time as they kissed over and over, pinching and teasing his nipples until the boy was squirming under his hands. Spike reached down and cupped the boy’s erection, and his hips rose, pushing his cock into Spike’s hand almost frantically. 

Ending their kiss, Spike murmured, “There, there now. There’s no hurry.”

The boy let his head drop back to the blanket, his face puzzled as he tried to sort out what was going on. “What… Spike?”

Spike smiled at the question in his voice. “That’s right. It’s me. I’ll take care of you, now.” He squeezed gently with his hand, and the boy’s hips rose again, seeking more pressure. 

“Oh, god.”

“Nah, not bloody likely. But I know what you want, don’t I, boy? I’ll give you everything you want. You’re mine, now.”

The boy blinked up at him, confusion clear on his face. “I am? What are you… What are you talking about?” The boy’s eyes closed as Spike worked his cock, the precome already soaking through the cloth near the head. “Oooh.”

“Angelus gave you to me, don’t you remember?”

“He did? He wanted you to bite me.” His eyes opened quickly. “Are you going to bite me?” He started trembling and fumbling, trying to get away, until Spike sat on his lap, and held his hands down to hold him still. 

“None of that, now. I’m not going to hurt you. You belong to me, why would I hurt what belongs to me?”

“What do you want me for? I’m not the Slayer. I’m not special.”

Spike didn’t like the boy putting himself down like that. “Don’t you think that’s my decision? I think you’re a right treat. That’s why I accepted you. If you weren’t special, I’d never have looked at you twice.” 

Spike could see that the boy was coming out of his daze, and he didn’t want that just yet, so he slid back some and sat on the top of the boy’s thighs, his legs on either side of his boy’s. Leaning forward, he stroked his jeans-covered hard-on against his boy’s, and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned gutturally. That was more like it.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, boy. Here now. What’s your name? I can’t keep calling you boy all the time.”

“Xander. I’m Xander.” He practically whispered his name, and Spike smiled. 

“Xander. I like that.” Spike purred his name and Xander stretched under him. He was so responsive.

Spike heard noise down below, it sounded like they were looking for his boy, so he spoke into Xander’s ear, whispering his name, covering the sound of their voices with his low, rumbling voice. He worked his hips, and they both moaned as their cocks aligned and sent shivers down both their spines. 

“So good, Xander. You feel so good.”

“I need… I…”

“I know what you need, boy. Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of you.”

The voices faded. It sounded like the two girls left in a hurry, worried about the Slayer’s Watcher or some such thing. Good. He didn’t have that much time left; there was no telling when they’d be back looking for Xander. But then, Xander didn’t have much time left either, teenage boys tended to go off at a moment’s notice, so Spike moved on. He sat up, and unzipped Xander’s pants. He pulled them down around the boy’s ankles along with his underwear, refusing to wonder where anyone would find Captain Picard boxers, and why they would choose to wear them.

Spike looked down at the feast beneath him: his shirt open, showing red and puffy nipples, a trembling stomach, and a treasure trail that led directly to a lovely cock. It was long and full, fighting gravity to stand at attention and pointing directly at Spike. Between the copious precome and the shortness of Xander’s breath, Spike realized time was short; he’d have to work fast. 

He cupped Xander’s balls and the boy’s whole body jerked, so Spike grabbed the base of his cock to keep his orgasm at bay before leaning over, taking the head in his mouth and sucking. If not for Spike’s tight grip, Xander would have come. He moaned and cried out as Spike worked his cock, licking and sucking until Xander was red faced and pleading for release. He pulled off the boy’s cock and nuzzled up close between thigh and groin, until he could almost taste the blood under his tongue. Slipping into his true face, Spike breathed deeply, almost overwhelmed with the scent of his boy’s lust. He slid his teeth into Xander’s inner thigh, up high where it would be easy to overlook.

The heat and the flavor were incredible, and Spike had to fight to keep himself from coming. But he let go his tight hold on Xander’s cock, giving his boy permission to come, and he did. Rather spectacularly. And loudly. Spike pulled his teeth out slowly, licking the wounds to get all the blood, and knelt up before taking his cock out of his jeans. All it took was two strokes as Spike took in the vision of decadence before him, and he came, spattering his come on Xander’s cock, and stomach before he sat back on his heels, breathing deeply. 

Once his breathing had stopped, Spike took the time to rub both their come into Xander’s skin before he fixed his boy’s clothes. Xander’s eyes were closed, and he didn’t respond when Spike called his name. His heartbeat was steady and his breathing deep, indicating sleep rather than anything mojo related, so Spike relaxed. He’d just worn his boy out, that was all. It wouldn’t be the last time.

He settled Xander back on the stairs where he’d found him, and hid in the shadows until the boy awoke with a start, Spike’s name on his lips. Eyes wide, Xander looked around, groggy and puzzled. Spike smiled. He’d probably think the whole thing a dream, but that was all right. He’d know soon enough what was real and what wasn’t. The boy staggered to his feet, holding on to the stair rail for support, and slowly made his way out front where the party was winding down.

Spike followed Xander home at a distance, until the Watcher’s car overtook the boy. Xander climbed into the tiny car, the Slayer and the Eskimo squished into the back seat, and they drove away at a rather sedate pace. Now that he knew Xander would get home safely, Spike headed back to the Bronze. He still had time to pick up a snack for his dark princess. Hopefully, she’d feel well enough to finish it off. 

He held his hand under his nose, breathing in the heady aroma of both Xander and Spike’s come. Utterly delicious. He’d be smelling that for days. That ought to prove a good motivation for coming up with a strategy for their next encounter. He was looking forward to his next meeting with Xander already.


End file.
